


How To Save A Life

by XxXKatieLouXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXKatieLouXxX/pseuds/XxXKatieLouXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 6th year songfic. Hermione and Ron have a little chat in the hospital wing after Ron's poisoned. Book timeline, not movie timeline, so Ron and Lavender are still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> A 6th year songfic. Hermione and Ron have a little chat in the hospital wing after Ron's poisoned. Book timeline, not movie timeline, so Ron and Lavender are still together.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the character's nor the song are mine  
> (Song lyrics in _italics_ )

_Step one you say we need to talk_   
_He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_   
_He smiles politely back at you_   
_You stare politely right on through_   
_Some sort of window to your right_   
_As he goes left and you stay right_   
_Between the lines of fear and blame_   
_You begin to wonder why you came_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, that's nice. So I'm now not allowed to see if my best friend is alright?"  
"I'm still you're best friend?"  
"Of course you are, you stupid prat! Anyway, we need to talk."  
"Why? What have I supposedly done now?"  
"Calm down, Ronald, it's just a talk."  
"Okay. Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry. For what I did, not that I know what I did wrong but I'm sorry anyway."

_Let him know that you know best_   
_Cause after all you do know best_   
_Try to slip past his defence_   
_Without granting innocence_   
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_   
_The things you've told him all along_   
_And pray to God he hears you_   
_And pray to God he hears you_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_

"You don't know what you did? Well, first of all, you've allowed that stupid bitch control who you talk to and when you talk to them, secondly, you blew me off for her when I asked you to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me, thirdly you are polluting the minds of the innocent first and second years with yours and Lavender's constant snogging, then you go and get yourself poisoned which made me feel guilty for not talking to you for the past few months, worrying me like that isn't funny and now you don't know what you did wrong!

_As he begins to raise his voice_   
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_   
_Drive until you lose the road_   
_Or break with the ones you've followed_   
_He will do one of two things_   
_He will admit to everything_   
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_   
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_   
_How to save a life_   
_How to save a life_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_   
_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_   
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_   
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_   
_Had I known how to save a life_   
_How to save a life_

"I'M SORRY! OKAY? I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRY! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU FEEL GUILTY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING ELSE I'VE EVER DONE WRONG!  
"I-I-it's okay. I forgive you."  
"I'm sorry for shouting. I really have been a crap friend haven't I? Come here."  
They both hugged, cried and laughed all at the same time, until Hermione was thrown out by Madam Pomfrey.


End file.
